Sion
Some of the descriptions below are merely place holders Appearance A blue/green eyed baby-faced boy with medium rosy pink hair that is quite asymmetrical (shorter on one side, longer on the other). His outfits usually consist of wearing slightly oversized jackets, jean shorts, his leather choker, and a pair of sports shoes. Despite his small frame and scrawny appearance, he makes up for it with monsterious strength for a boy his age. Personality Sion is carefree and optimistic with a childlish smile usually seen on his face, but he can also be very cocky at times. He tends to blow off many issues that may occur while constantly convincing himself that the best outcome is yet to come. This is his way of consoling himself since he has a bad habit of holding in his real thoughts and feelings, such as fear or even self doubt. He is pretty outgoing and easy to get along, except for the times you may find him unknowingly being blunt to the point of unintentionally insulting someone (which has happened various times) though, there are times he chooses to do it on purpose for his own amusement due to his mischievous/bratty side. Although, he can be very oblivious in certain situations, which usually results in him failing to realize the negative vibes he could be getting from others due to his naive nature. There are also times when he is curious to the point of being nosy and persistent. Judging from previous circumstances, he appears to show a lot of bravery when things gets bad, although, it's never really clear what's really going on through his head. Background Like many others, his past life still remains unknown, being that he is still finding it difficult to retain any of his lost memories. Although, he does recall an older male with similar features as his own, but the face is but a blur. Plot Body Swap Arc Shortly after the events of Disphere (which he did not attend), Sion ran into a girl named Roxie along with her friend Diele while they were investigating the oddities in the Eastern part of Fyrst. Being the annoying boy he was, Sion invited himself to tag along to accompany the two on their quest while constantly having personality clashes with the croissant haired girl. Eventually they came across the scene of the crime where multiple horrors could be found laying under the snow caked streets. Roxie soon after discovered a mysterious knife while cut her hand upon simply grabbing the handle, prompting Sion to take it away from her while lecturing her on being more careful. Unfortunately for him, he too received a deep cut on his hand; the two of them afterwards fell into a daze as a cloud of smoke engulfed them. Once it cleared up, Sion felt smaller and had more delicate features then what he remembered, only to find moments later that he was standing outside of his own body, instead residing in Roxie somehow. -- To to continued. Jester Poison arc started at le hospital which was burned down for god knows how long bakery battlee then poisoned vegetable/ craycray stuff and other craycray stuff stuff Clone Arc Battle Info & Abilities Stats Fierce Impact Unleashes a series of kicks mixed in with blows from tonfas. Ends combo by either slamming the opponent into the ground or knocking them in the air. Has a 20% chance of leaving an enemy dazed for 5 minutes after 4 successful abilities attempts (although this bonus can only be used at full health). (Close-ranged attack) Howling Tempest Wind-based attack that gives strikes a razor sharp-like effect/extends the range of his hits with the manipulated air pressure, despite not directly touching his opponent. Speed increases greatly thus appearing before the enemy almost instantaneously, leaving a trail of wind upon each movement due to speed. First attacks with a fast paced 15 hit combo before ending the it with a uppercut, sending the opponent flying upward in a small whirlwind. Leaves left in a state similar to motion sickness (becomes extremely tired/out of breath), and is very much vulnerable to KO. (Close-mid ranged combo-- attributes + increased speed wears off after usage) Relationships Aelia: Caelen: Eon: Eisha: Jean: Lace: Lait: Lee Meruru Owen Sei: Sheila: Racquel Rem: Roku: Roxie(Roxanne) Tarot: Theodore: Periwrinkle: Three Character Concept New canvas.png|Headshot MAGEformrevamp.png|Mage Form boloutfit.png|Ball of Loons attire tricore.png|Traveling Hunter Trivia - Despite not showing it openly, he has a fondly of fluffy and cute things. -He occasionally shows a more timid side when he's feeling uncomfortable, which is a hint of his older personality before coming Fyrst. - Although he rarely uses it unless necessary, he is pretty skilled in mixed martial arts. -Sion was originally much older/more masculine, using his fist instead of tonfas for his mage form. He was a blond by default and had more shorter hair (though he still kept his braided trademark). Along with his first design, he was much more rowdier and energetic. -His named was took after the protagonist sion from Square Soft's The Bouncer. Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male